Mistake
by silllygoose980
Summary: Everybody is living their life great until a sad tragedy happens and soon a huge mistake that might make Ryan, Seth and Marissa's life tear apart. Pleeeez R&R! I love getting reviews and definitley use them!


_This chapter isn't very good but it gets a lot better in the next few chapters, I know I kind of ended it really bad but I didn't know any other way to end it. Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

"Why does he always do this to me? I am so mad right now it is not even funny!" Summer said walking around clenching her fists.

"I mean does he think this is funny?" Summer was to busy walking around that she accidentally ran into a person. Summer fell over and her backpack spilled open with the pressure of the fall. Papers and notes went flying everywhere.

Marissa giggled, "I don't know if text-me guy thinks this is funny but I sure do." Marissa had to cover her mouth from laughing so hard.

"Marissa, this is NOT funny!" Summer grabbed all of the papers that she could and shoved them in her backpack.

"I'm sorry, you're right, it's not funny," Marissa said apologetically.

"I can't believe that he would blow me off again! What is his problem?" Summer said kicking a nearby soda can.

"Well you can't really trust text-me guy, you haven't even met him yet," Marissa replied.

"Stop calling him that! His name is not text-me guy! It's Derek for gods' sake!"

"Okay, okay sorry. Maybe we should just go to the mall or something or even catch a late movie, I heard that everyone has gone to see…" Marissa got cut off from the sound of Summer's cell phone.

"I got a text, hang on a minute."

"I wonder who it's from!" Marissa said rolling her eyes.

"He says he is really sorry that he couldn't come and meet us because he had to go to his little sister's last minute birthday party, ooooh, that is so cute, I never knew he had a little sister!" Summer said admiring her new text message.

"Oh my gosh, you actually buy that shit, you are very sad," Marissa said peeking at Summer's text message.

"Oh shut up! At least I have a mystery boyfriend! You don't have anybody!"

Marissa looked towards the ground and frowned.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from. You'll find someone, don't worry," Summer said rubbing Marissa's arm.

"You always say that! Not everybody is like you Summer! Not everybody can get a date in 5 seconds! I'm not you!" Marissa shouted not caring who heard and walked away from Summer.

"Marissa! Marissa Come back! I'M SORRY!" Summer shouted all the way to Marissa.

Marissa did nothing but keep walking away from Summer.

"Boo!" Seth said right into Summer's ear.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that you dork!"

"I scared you! Wahoo! I finally scared you!" Seth said dancing around.

"Oh shut up! You got me at a bad time, that's all," Summer said looking back at where Marissa had walked away.

"That's what you always say, that's not an excuse!"

"Oh whatever!" Summer rolled her eyes and continued to look out where Marissa had gone.

"Ryan and I were going to catch a late movie, are you in?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, it's pretty late."

"That's why I asked if you wanted to catch a _late_ movie."

"No thanks, you guys have fun though."

"Suit yourself, bye!"

"Bye Seth! Tell Ryan he still owes me 5 bucks for those French fries!" Summer said smiling.

"I'm not the messenger, you tell him!" Seth said smiling too.

"Fine! I will, bye!" Summer laughed.

"Bye!" Seth said waving and running towards the parking lot.

Summer watched the distance between their bodies expand until there was nothing left to watch.

**Meanwhile with Marissa**

When Marissa got home she didn't eat anything or lock herself in her room as usual listening to tunes and reading People magazines, but instead she sat outside her huge house that they only had because of Caleb.

After a while she got too cold and headed inside but the lights of a car coming into her driveway stopped her. Whoever was in the car was obviously in a hurry since they left the car running and didn't bother to shut the door as they ran to the front of her huge house. Marissa stood by the door wondering who in the world would come by this hour and in such a big hurry.

"Marissa! Marissa is that you? Oh god please let it be you!" A voice shouted out.

Marissa walked away from the door and closer to the still running car.

"Marissa! Marissa!" The voice shouted again.

Marissa then saw Ryan standing in front of her gasping for breath.

"Ryan! Are you alright? What is going on?" Marissa asked peeking towards the car.

"It's Summer, I can't explain now, we have to go! I need you to get in the back and watch over Summer for me okay? Let's go!" Ryan said running back towards the car.

Marissa stood where she was frozen like a statue.

_Did you like it? Please review! I love getting reviews and always use them for the next chapters. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, it just depends on how much homework I have as well as softball games. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
